


Beauty

by vampirexchild



Series: More than Just a Dream [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frank Iero Is A Sweetheart, Hair-pulling, M/M, Makeover, Rimming, Shy Gerard Way, Sweet/Hot, but they're not virgins obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirexchild/pseuds/vampirexchild
Summary: It's impossible to say no when Frank is just so fucking pretty.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: More than Just a Dream [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655317
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! The bottom Frank fairy has returned with another part to this series. I hope you enjoy it, kudos and comments are like pots of gold to an author <3

Gerard laid back on a mattress squeaking underneath his weight in a manner he found offensive until the lightest weight person coming to his mind settled down on the same surface and was meant with the grinding noise rising from the protesting springs in the bed. The sharp scent of nail polish seemed to always linger in the shared dorm room, along with the scent of tropical shampoo and the faintest lacing of cologne soaked into the threads of familiar blankets and pillow covers protecting flattened cushions Gerard piled onto one another for more elevation. The bed was arguably not as comfortable as one would've hoped for it to be, but the object that cradled the person having stolen his affections while he slept at night provided a different method of comfort lulling him into a state of total relaxation. Gerard melted into the mattress, his hand feeling around the sheets for the stuffed bear his boyfriend clung to when exhaustion fell over him. The bear's pink nose made of shining plastic pressed against Gerard's neck as he held it close, turning onto his side for his eyes to follow the figure flitting around the room.

Frank had stripped off his black floral dress that pooled in a pile on the ground and kicked off the Doc Martens laced up with pink and black laces now that they'd returned from a date at a diner a few blocks away from the university. Their spring break had just begun, allowing them more time for dates and precious time to spend together without worries about their studies and pending assignments. His jacket swayed from the back of the desk chair after he'd tossed it onto the back of the furniture and it dangled from a single corner, limply settling against the dark wood. Frank was sauntering around the room in tiny purple underwear, digging through his drawers and coming up with a shirt once belonging to Gerard before it was gifted to him after he'd seen his attachment to something as simple as a collection of dozens of threads, but the sentiment behind it was valuable, and it softened Gerard's core enough to part ways with it. Giving a soft sound of triumph, Frank shrugged the oversized shirt over his head and wriggled until it reached the middle of his thighs. His flawlessly manicured acrylic nails painted in a vivid shade of pink contrasted with the black as he smoothed the shirt over his waist, humming contentedly at the softness under his wandering fingers.

"Something about wearing someone else's shirt makes it feel a thousand times more comfortable." Frank bounced on his toes, giving a short twirl. He was a vision from a film, effortlessly beautiful as he spun in circles and encapsulated the images every young soul wished to paint themselves in.

"I think the lack of pants has something to do with it." Gerard's eyes fell onto Frank's bare legs shining smoothly in the dim lighting of the lamp at his side of the room, light stubble blooming across the surface of his soft skin, only noticeable when the light touched it. His lips lifted subtly at the corners at the memory of stroking Frank's legs as he rested his head on Frank's stomach, a physical lullaby luring him into sleep.

"I think you're right. It's freeing, you should try it someday." Frank crossed the room to stand in front of his mirror framed in ropes of elegant metal, raking his neon nails through his teased fringe curling around his jawline the way one would discover in the pages of airbrushed magazines. He had a penchant for perfecting looks with simple flicks of his wrists, as though he was created to become the human embodiment of organic attractiveness. 

"You just want me to take my pants off." Gerard's cheeks flushed deeply with color.

"You might have a point." Frank chuckled, looking over his shoulders and fluttering his lashes lengthened by dark mascara. "You're so cute, I can't help it."

"Not cute." Gerard mumbled into the fur of the soft teddy bear pressed securely against his chest. He more than likely looked and sounded like a child then and there, the fleeting thought causing him to loosen his grip on the stuffed animal and sit up on the bed instead of curling up over the covers.

"My, my. It's always the cutest ones who don't think they're all that." Frank wiped at the soft film of glitter dusted around his eyes, smearing his makeup in the process with the moistened wipe held in his hand. "You'd think after dating me for a month, you'd learn to embrace yourself a little more."

"It's not that I think I look bad, I just don't think I'm unbearably adorable the way you say I am." Gerard smiled slightly, holding the paws of the teddy bear and looking into the glassy dark eyes made of layered marbles glistening in the fading sunlight coming from outside. It wasn't that he wasn't flattered by Frank's compliments, he became accustomed to them rather quickly and found a subtle difference in the light he viewed himself in. He wouldn't admit it to Frank or he'd never let it go.

"You know what?" Frank turned around once he was finished discarding his used makeup wipes, now bare faced and glowing from the moisturizer he slathered onto his skin as he spoke. "You and I are going to have a self care day. Mine is usually two days from now, but I have the sudden urge to do it today."

Gerard's eyes widened as fear injected into him suddenly. "I have to wax my legs?"

"If . . . if you want to?" Frank's hopeful eyes unfairly pleaded Gerard for consent to retrieve extra waxing strips to tear the hair clean from Gerard's legs. The beauty of his honey and grass green eyes made it difficult for Gerard to answer anything opposite of an unconditional agreement.

Groaning, Gerard rubbed the side of his face, curling his hand into a fist and running his knuckles across the eye he closed to scrub at it. "You can't look at me with that pretty little face and expect to not get what you want. That's not fair."

Frank laughed gleefully, clapping his hands together in triumph. "It's totally fair. Hell yes, this is going to be so much fun. I have everything I need here— oh, can I do your makeup, too?"

"I'm already wearing it." Gerard mournfully recalled as he tugged his hand away and found a sloppy smear of dark shadow running across his pale skin. He wiped his fingers underneath his eye to capture to messy residue, assuming he only worsened its condition as one finger slipped and smeared across the top of his cheek. He was certain he resembled a panda bear with the chaos he'd created by accidentally slathering his makeup everywhere.

"Yes, but you just ruined it and now you look like a raccoon. You need a little help with your blending techniques." Frank sheepishly walked over, dropping a quick kiss onto Gerard's cheek. "Sorry, sweetheart, I hope that doesn't hurt your feelings."

"I don't care about perfection." Gerard sighed.

"I know you don't, baby, and that's fine. I like the way you do the things you do." Frank dropped lightly into Gerard's lap, squeezing his cheeks with his hand and leaning in to kiss the pucker of his lips he created. "Come on. I think you'll like it. I'll only do your eyes. Maybe your eyebrows. You have killer brows."

It didn't take a grand amount to convincing for Gerard to agree, coming undone by the continuous kisses Frank playfully smacked onto his lips while he continue to squish his face. He managed to pry Frank's hands away by tickling underneath his arms, making the latter squirm and tear away with a peal of laughter rattling through him.

"You can do my makeup, but you're not allowed to wax my legs." Gerard raised his eyebrows in a playfully threatening manner as he pinned Frank to the mattress. He set his boundaries and hoped his fingers poised above Frank's ticklish points were enough to talk Frank out of his plans to break out the waxing strips.

Frank's eyes twinkled with amusement through his pout, his fringe endearingly framing his face and falling near his eyes as he turned his head to the side to whine. "That's part of the fun!"

"I don't want you to tear my hair out, Frank, I'm fine with not being as smooth as a dolphin."

"I don't understand how, but fine." Frank sighed dramatically, his eyes rolling in the process. "Since I'm being held at gunpoint."

"Please," Gerard gently kissed Frank's lips. "It's . . . it's really cute that you're ticklish."

"He manages to compliment me without looking embarrassed out of his mind. This is an accomplishment." Frank cheered with another round of sweet giggles brightening his hazel eyes, cupping his soft hands around Gerard's face. "My fucking man."

"Stop." Gerard tucked his burning face into Frank's neck, who burst into laughter at the feeling of his reddened cheeks hotly pressing onto his skin and burrowing into the nook he sought out to prevent more loving teasing.

" _You_ stop being so god damn cute. I can't take it." Frank attacked Gerard with kisses. "Come on, let me do my thing."

After gathering all the materials they needed, Frank sat perched on Gerard's lap, straddling him while keeping his knees secured on either side of his hips to evenly rest his weight on the mattress, holding himself in a manner preventing him from resting too heavily on Gerard's thighs, although his weight would hardly be a factor to worry about. His small frame didn't render him weightless, but Gerard could lift Frank off his feet without straining his arms, along with carrying him to his classes while he clung to his back.

The large shirt pooling in a heap of fabric around Frank's small build reached the tops of his smooth thighs as he held himself upright to get a clear view of his canvas currently resting at Gerard's eyelids. He wielded a thin eyeshadow brush built for packing cosmetics onto his lids held at an angle between his fingers. He maneuvered the brush gingerly to prevent from pressing too harshly and rising pain out of his movements. Gerard breathed steadily and couldn't chase the blush glowing intensely in his cheeks under Frank's concentrated eyes occasionally focusing on his face as a whole whenever he completed one single step of his project.

Although his cheeks colored from the embarrassment he experienced being observed carefully and tended to under caring hands, Gerard couldn't withstand the urge to rest his hands flat on Frank's thighs, reveling in the feeling of soft skin underneath his flattened palms soaking in the heat. Frank chuckled faintly at the first sign of Gerard resting his hands there, his pink tongue peeking out to swipe along his lower lip. Gerard followed the movement as Frank drew back and switched the brushes, wielding one with a wide and more condensed tip.

"You're starting to look extra hot." Frank wiped the brush along the hem of his shirt despite it being bare of any shadow. "I should do your makeup more often."

"I'm not exactly in it for the airbrushed look." Gerard's eyes fluttered shut as Frank softly instructed him to close them. "But this feels nice."

"It's relaxing, isn't it?" Frank murmured, blending the eyeshadow with air light circular movements of the brush.

Gerard almost nodded, then decided against it to not ruin the masterpiece Frank set out to create. "Yeah."

"Good. I'm glad you're comfortable with me doing this." Soft lips unexpectedly pressed against Gerard's temple, eliciting a silent gasp from him. Warmth erupted in his gut and spread out into his chest already billowing with the trapped desire to move his hands resting still on Frank's legs. He was torn between touching Frank too much and sending his mind down a different path straying from that of makeup and innocent kisses causing his heart to break into a rhythm of frenzied beats. Gerard swallowed as discreetly as possible in his position and parted his lips, unleashing the smallest sigh he'd hope would be lost to Frank in his focused state.

Thankfully, Frank resumed without question, and cradled the back of Gerard's head as he yet again examined his work after blending out the edges of the eyeshadow.

"My god, you have the prettiest eyelashes, Gerard." Frank's voice emitted far more softer than Gerard might've ever expected. The sound of it melting over Gerard's heart like the touch of honey to a heated surface inspired the way his eyes opened and met the adoring gaze his boyfriend laid over him, two eyes the color of amber jewels hidden in a lustrous green forest encapsulating dreams and magic within the whispering leaves. Frank's compliment left Gerard glowing with a deeper blush traveling to the top of his neck, flushing the tips of his ears that would soon begin to ring if the blood didn't cease its frantic movement.

"They don't make me look like a girl?" Gerard asked, half between a joke and seriousness. His nervousness bled through in the form of a crooked smile Frank effortlessly began to return in a much more glamours curl of his pink lips.

"Nothing wrong with looking a little girly, G Way." Frank playfully tickled the brush in his hand underneath Gerard's nose. "But, if you really want an answer, no. They go with you perfectly." He reached over beside him to dip the brush into pot of black shadow resting beside the opened palette he'd used for the base color and the red at the corners of his eyes.

"I think yours are prettier." Gerard was aware of the way his eyelashes curled at the tips, but he always felt them thinner than what others described them to be. Frank's weren't very long, but when lengthened with mascara, they were thick and fluttering, casting dark shadows across his eyes that gave a naturally alluring look.

"No one flatters me like you do." Frank paused his hand raising to move towards Gerard's face to press a tender kiss to Gerard's cheek, remnants of gloss sticking into the skin flushing deeply with color. "Look up for me, sweetheart."

Gerard did as he was asked, feeling the ticklishly light drag of the brush dusting underneath his eyes and blending out the dark shade already applied to his top lids. 

"You know, the thing about makeup is that it takes a lot more skill than people think it does." 

"I can tell."

"You have to have a good hand for it, otherwise it comes out either too harsh or too sloppy." Frank noted, taking a thicker brush to wipe at the fallout sprinkled along Gerard's cheeks. "Remember to use a brush for fallout. If you use your fingers, it smudges everywhere. I've seen you do that." 

"I'm not a beauty guru like some people." Gerard began to grin and Frank clicked in tongue in disapproval, tapping the side of Gerard's head lightly with the stem of the powder brush. 

"You'll get there with my help." Frank paused for a moment. "Actually, let's keep this private."

"You don't want anyone to see your works of art?" Gerard cracked one curious eye open. 

"I know people will be drooling all over you if you go out looking like this, and I don't share." Gerard felt the tendrils of Frank's breath grow closer as the movement of the brush fell away and lips brushed against his jawline, evoking a deep shiver from him.

"Does it really look that good?" Gerard breathed, longing to see the finished piece.

"So pretty." Frank whispered, his lips puckering to stamp a kiss underneath Gerard's jaw. "I wouldn't be able to stop from sucking you off on sight if you looked like this all the time."

The brazen humor radiating from Frank's words didn't halt the heat cutting into a thick sliver traveling down to Gerard's crotch. He squirmed at the first sign of it, suddenly gaining more sensitivity in his hands resting at Frank's hips. Slowly, he dragged them down to his thighs, running along the smooth skin and almost sighing at the softness he encountered.

They had yet to take their relationship to the next level. By that, Gerard was constantly aware of how limited their time together was, his body on edge in anticipation whenever they kissed for longer than a moment, or Frank's lips decided to wander onto new paths rising a shiver out of Gerard's body. He waited for Frank's okay signal to completely lose himself in the taste of Frank and worship his body the way his skin tightened and tingled merely thinking about underneath his sheets in the evening, his hand as pale as the moonlight sneaking underneath the waistband of his pants to relieve himself.

Frank made a small noise, wrapping his arms around Gerard's neck to draw back slightly and look into his eyes. He bit down on his lip through a smile. "You wanna look at yourself?"

Gerard had almost forgotten the reason why Frank straddled him. He blinked as he breathlessly came down to earth and played off his developing arousal by wordlessly nodding.

Frank clutched the palette laying abandoned on the bed and held out the mirror inside to show Gerard the finished result. Gerard retrieved it from his hands and was immediately stunned by his reflection. The black shadow he normally slathered around his eyes was smoked out mysteriously, vivid red splashing at the corners beside a holographic sparkle splashed into the very inside corner. His lashes were close to appearing false as they fanned out under the layer of mascara delicately applied, batting just underneath his artistically shaped brows from their curled structure as his eyes widened. He never could've achieved a look as glamorous as the one Frank managed to piece together.

"You should work as a makeup artist. This looks like a professional did it. Oh my god." Gerard touched the side of his face lightly to refrain from bringing the tips of his fingers to the shadow and ruining it by wanting to see if it felt as smooth as it appeared.

"Told you you'd like it." Frank twirled a brush in his hand with confidence. "I'm great at this. I'm surprised I didn't ask to do it sooner."

Gerard smiled dotingly at Frank's self assurance exuding from the way his hand planted on his hip and the other twirled a thin makeup brush between his fingers.

"Maybe I'll let you do it more often." Gerard said thoughtfully. "I'll probably never want to go back to doing it myself."

"That can benefit the both of us." Frank released his brush and went back to slinging his arms around Gerard's neck, lowering his arm holding up the mirror to win over his attention. He smiled crookedly with a languid look softening the rest of his features, fringe dangling in front of one glistening eye. Gerard held him as they rocked backwards slightly, his fingers twitching at Frank's waist.

"I don't think you'd want me to do yours." Gerard sheepishly smiled. After seeing the masterpiece Frank painted onto his face, he became aware of how mediocre his skills were.

"I took everything off already." Frank wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "I'm fine only doing yours."

Gerard hummed, not expecting the sound to soon be muffled by Frank's lips laying over his. He kissed back automatically, as though it'd been built into his DNA to return Frank's kisses. Their lips slowly moved together in a velvety rhythm for a moment setting a heavier atmosphere between them, Frank's soft tongue peeking out to flicker against Gerard's open lips. Gerard's tongue slid out to brush against his, their lips parting together to deepen the kiss with the introduction of tongues slowly gliding together.

"I think part of the reason why you look so good," Frank whispered in between slow and hot kisses, "Is that you're so fucking hot as it is."

Gerard held in a whimper. His hands traveled back down to Frank's thighs as he pressed a harder kiss to Frank's lips, prying them open to slip his tongue inside. Their tongues slid together hotly and elicited shaky breathing from the pair. Frank's body pressed closer than before to Gerard's and his fingers traveled to his hair to tangle into the locks, tugging until the tingle spreading across Gerard's spine made a thin noise rise in his throat. He hissed softly as Frank parted their lips with a slick noise, yet kept them touching in a brushing manner exchanging their ragged breaths between open mouths.

Frank's lids dragged open and stared darkly into Gerard's eyes like fountains of honey touched by droplets of sluggish molasses swarming through the heat like liquid lust injecting into his irises. Excitement sparked through him at the neediness entering them. Gerard gasped aloud as Frank tugged harder at his hair, tilting his head back and baring his throat in the process so it stood out from his neck, making his gulp visible as saliva pooled underneath his tongue from the yearning. The precious sting caused a moan to stir and bubble in Gerard's throat, rising up so breathy that his face flooded with blood coloring his skin a glowing pink. His cock began to fill with the blood thrumming through his veins at an advanced speed, hardening at the sensation of silky lips traveling along his exposed neck teasingly at the beginning. He hadn't had his hair pulled in a large string of time and the reminder of how he relished in the tingling pain traveling to his crotch was pleasant, making him unleash another breathy moan as Frank twisted the strands between his fingers.

"I knew you'd be into that." Frank's teasing phrase pressed up against Gerard's flesh in a blanket of humidity heating his skin in a manner making his muscles seize up. He couldn't help his hands from traveling upwards, gripping tightly at Frank's thighs and gliding further back until his fingertips were teasing at the place where his ass met his thigh.

"I'm sure you're into things, too." Gerard gasped as Frank's tongue flickered out and licked a hot stripe up his throat. His hands grabbed at Frank's smooth ass, causing him to sigh sharply and rock his hips down onto Gerard's lap.

"Shit like that you just did right now, yeah," Frank breathlessly laughed, kissing a heated trail to the side of Gerard's neck. "God, you smell good. Like clean clothes. And man. But not in a bad way."

Gerard chuckled at the strange way Frank described his scent. His fingers webbed out across Frank's warm skin, giving another tight squeeze earning himself Frank's teeth loosely sinking into the tender flesh at the lower side of his neck. His hips gave a little kick, but he managed to contain his noises, embarrassed to be aroused by small afflictions of pain.

"Mmm, I know you liked that." Frank coyly chuckled, licking just underneath Gerard's ear.

"Maybe." Gerard held Frank's hips and guided him closer to distract him from asking for a solid answer. He pulled Frank in by his hair and kissed him messily, moving his hips to settle the sharp heat collecting at his lower body from how dirty Frank kissed him; teeth and tongue were involved, expertly moving and biting down onto tender lips until the both of them were breathless, panting from their passionate kissing.

"You know," Frank said as he slowly ground down onto Gerard, "We're gonna be alone for a few more hours."

"Yeah?" Gerard breathed, distracted by the longing to continue kissing whatever else he could. He heatedly mouthed at Frank's jaw until he titled his head back, slinging his arms around Gerard's neck as his lips and tongue traveled to the sweet skin at his throat. Gerard bit down gently, taking the skin between his lips and suckling until Frank was whimpering and desperately pushing his hips down onto him.

"Yeah. You should fuck me." Frank's breath hitched, "Now would be great, before we combust."

Gerard, elated by the offer, didn't have many words to offer, only bodily reactions alerting Frank of his eager compliance to his somewhat demanding suggestion. He groaned softly as his fingers dug into Frank's soft thighs wrapped around him, licking a path to the point of Frank's smooth jawline before he was tumbling down onto the bed with him in tow.

Frank made a noise high in his throat when he flopped down onto his back, gasping to suck precious air into his lungs. Gerard groaned to find Frank's sweatshirt crawled all the way up and exposed the transparent lavender colored underwear barely doing a thing to conceal Frank's semi-hard dick straining up against the soft fabric Gerard trailed his fingers across. Frank spread his thighs the slightest bit, blowing his hair away from his eyes through a crooked smirk.

"Do you always wear tiny underwear?" Gerard slipped his fingertips under the fabric, pressing down gently on his heated skin. Frank lifted his hips towards Gerard's hand and caused his hand to skate across his growing erection.

"Not always. I do it more when I want to tease you a little." Frank sighed blissfully as Gerard complied for his silent request to touch him. He was beautiful as his hands smoothed out across the inside of his thighs, traveling between his hips to trace the shape of his dick inside his underwear. Smiling at Frank's answer, he slipped between Frank's legs, running his hands over his hips to slide them underneath the thick fabric of his sweater.

"Take your clothes off." Gerard whispered, the sound almost lost as his lips pressed kisses to Frank's hip bone. His tongue peeked out to gather a taste of Frank's soft skin, teasingly breathing across the area until Frank was moaning softly and struggling to wriggle out of the large sweater exposing his perfect body to Gerard's eager eyes desperate to heatedly wander over the expanse before he lost himself in the clear skin and the smell intoxicating him the same way any ounce of alcohol could. He helped Frank tear the fabric away from his body, and once it was being tossed to the ground, Gerard spread Frank's legs and knelt down to capture his lips in a heated kiss.

Their lips moved together feverishly and Gerard couldn't believe his luck to feel Frank's body writhing underneath him, running hot from lust rushing through his veins. Gerard, awed by the way Frank's thighs compellingly wrapped around his hips to slot their bodies together tightly, parted from the kiss, breathing in the sharp breath Frank released, his spit slicked lips matching the sparkle entering his darkened eyes.

"Come on," Frank rocked into Gerard, "Fuck me. I've been thinking about your huge fucking dick."

Color blossomed in Gerard's cheeks. "It's not _that_ big."

"Only you would get self conscious over someone saying your dick is big." Frank shook his head, teasingly smirking.

"You haven't told your friends about that, have you?" Gerard's hands roaming over Frank's legs paused abruptly.

Frank's lengthy silence confirmed Gerard's fear. He groaned loudly, hiding his face away in the warm crook of Frank's neck to gently bite down on his skin. Frank squealed, running his hands through Gerard's hair.

"Baby, that's not a bad thing. They're impressed."

Gerard trailed his little bites down the expanse of Frank's neck as a quiet punishment for his embarrassment, drawing little gasps out of him he soaked up.

"You're too honest for your own good, Frank." Gerard dragged his kisses down Frank's chest, locating his nipple and wrapping his lips around it for a moment. Frank held onto Gerard's shoulders tightly, moaning at the sensation of his tongue dragging across his sensitive skin. "I was going to eat you out, but I don't think I should anymore just for that."

Frank's breath hitched wildly. He hooked his legs around Gerard's waist and gripped his hair tightly enough for him to hiss in pleasure pain and look up at Frank's eyes, the hazel color being swallowed up by wanton desperation.

"Please," Frank begged breathlessly, "Please eat me out, holy shit. I will choke on your cock for the rest of the week."

Gerard, suddenly developing confidence from the pleas spilling from Frank's lips and the hardness of his cock beginning to leak with precome staining his small underwear, reached underneath Frank, grasping at his cheeks harshly and pulling them apart. Frank arched his back, moaning, scrambling lower underneath Gerard after he'd released his hair to kiss the corner of his mouth, mouthing hotly at his neck and begging for Gerard's tongue. His noises were euphonious enough to persuade Gerard deeply to strip him of the rest of the clothing keeping his body hidden from his starving eyes, having been filled to the brim with swelling longing searing the inside of his heart each time their evenings were spent lonesome and promising seduction he couldn't keep from straying towards.

"Do you think you deserve it?" Gerard asked in a breathless whisper, surprising his own self by the question dangling from the ropes of liquid lust materializing in his voice. He only felt so confident during sexual situations, something about it tilted his head higher and ignited encouraging adrenaline in his bloodstream. 

"Yes. I've been waiting so long." Frank was taken by Gerard's slight change in character, further turned on by it. He wriggled underneath Gerard's body, his breath ctaching t he end of a little whimper as a gasp pushed through his swelled lips inviting Gerard for another kiss. He was impossible to not indulge in. 

Their lips met in a searing kiss that lasted briefly. Gerard began tugging Frank's underwear from his body with the help of his rising hips eagerly wriggling to rid of the last article of clothing. He was spread out and arching on the mattress, his hair soft and pitch black resting on his flushed cheek, the corner of the long fringe brushing his glistening lower lip. Gerard couldn't believe his luck, running his hands over Frank's toned stomach and hips. He hated to part ways with the sight, but his mind was settling onto the same track as his desires. He flipped Frank over onto his front, pinning him down gently as he attempted to rise on his hands in addition. Frank's ass was in the air, presenting, and Gerard began to salivate.

"Just like this is fine." Gerard pressed a hot kiss between Frank's shoulder blades. His hands wandered down to the lower dip of his back.

"Fuck." Frank whispered, the sound being pressed into the pillow he reached out for to securely wrap his arms around.

Gerard's wandering lips stamped a heated trail down the line of Frank's spine, barely feeling the contours beneath his sensitive skin. His tongue dragged along the expanse of his flesh the lower he traveled, forcing a desperate noise out of Frank followed by a twitching movement in his hips. Gerard gently grasped his thighs and spread his legs apart. Frank eagerly complied, his breath growing heavier as Gerard rested his hands at his ass. He spread Frank apart, relishing the softness of Frank's gasp floating through the air shared between them. Gerard tucked his lip between his biting teeth, running the gentlest finger between Frank's cheeks, skating across his hole he paused to circle, teasing for a split second to gauge what sort of reaction he'd receive.

Frank groaned. "Jesus, if I knew you were gonna play with me, I'd just lube myself up and sit on your dick."

Heat flooded through Gerard's body. He leaned over Frank's body, shifting down to his ass. "You still can."

"I don't know if I can last."

Gerard paused in a state of surprise. "You can come just from this?"

"Yes." Frank wriggled his hips impatiently. "It's one of my favorite things."

Gerard hadn't been given the opportunity to eat out many of his partners, but the handful of times he had the chance to pursue it, he enjoyed the sounds they made, the trembling, the building desperation for something more to come out of the pleasure delivered by his needy tongue— however, no partner of his could come from rimming alone. His imagination drifted imagining Frank writhing below him, choking out pleas and firsthand warnings of his oncoming orgasm, his soft skin layering in a thin sheen of come glistening like diamonds coated over his body in the sunlight. Gerard's lust kicked in immediately at full force.

Gerard wasted no time bringing his lips to Frank's ass. He lightly bit into his cheek, making Frank squeal, and his open mouth dragged to the center where his hole awaited for his tongue. He moaned softly, breathing out it, gently dragging the tip of his tongue over the surface, feeling the ridges and the almost pliant texture. Frank cried out softly in relief. He gripped tightly onto the pillow, spreading his legs further apart. Gerard held onto his hips, fingers digging into the soft skin, dragging Frank back against his face to lap against his asshole, circling his tongue around him in a swirl applying enough pressure to make Frank arch his back.

"Ah - _ah_ , yes, _yes_." Frank gasped out.

Pleased by his reaction, Gerard needed to satiate the lively flame being ignited deep inside his lower body. He dove in, lapping with thick and harsh swipes of his tongue, delivering filthy kisses wetting the entire area of his mouth. He waited until Frank felt relaxed enough to gingerly dig the tip of his tongue inside, opening him up slowly with the slickness of his firm tongue bringing a magnificent shake to Frank's body. He shuddered wildly at the first sign of Gerard's tongue sliding inside, feeling the rhythm of him tightening around its entry. Gerard moaned into him, plunging his tongue inside and twirling it around, withdrawing it to lick thick stripes along the rim. His pleasure came from grinding down onto the mattress, the rough friction of his jeans pressing up against his straining cock growing so hard for the noises streaming endlessly from Frank's beautiful lips.

"Your tongue," Frank panted, "Holy fuck, where have you been all my life?"

Gerard took a moment to breathe, smiling as he rested his forehead in an oddly tender manner against Frank's ass. His lips felt swollen and heated from working against Frank's asshole, glistening and pink from his efforts. Gerard unleashed a breathy moan at the sight, wondering how he was fortunate enough to be given the body of the most beautiful force of nature existing on Earth. His eagerly sucked his finger into his mouth and lathered it in his saliva. Pressing the tip against Frank's hole, he circled it, teasing him for a moment longer before inching the very tip slowly inside.

"Fuck." Gerard mouthed to himself. Frank opened up to his finger easily, pushing back against it with a shuddering moan rattling past his throat. Gerard's eyes nearly rolled back into his head to feel Frank clamping down around him, so tight and hot inside that his cock throbbed relentlessly from the negligence. He began circulating his hips down onto the bed for friction, soon realizing it wasn't giving him as much sensation as it previously did. He reluctantly moved his finger away to quickly undo his pants.

Frank looked over his shoulder with heavy eyelids weighing down on needy gaze. "Yes, please, take your fucking pants off. I need you to fuck me."

"Already?" Gerard almost stumbled shoving his pants down his thighs, dragging along the thin material of his underwear with it. The cool air in dorm room rose goosebumps along his pale flesh and his sensitive cock springing free.

Frank watched him, his brows arching desperately above his eyes. "Yes, c'mon, baby. I'm so hard." He pressed back against Gerard when his hands returned to his ass, squeezing gently as he listening to every lustful note swaying Frank's regularly smooth voice.

Gerard quickly got up to his feet to retrieve the lube and the condoms from the drawer he knew they rested in. His fumbling hands managed to grasp them as he knelt back into the bed between Frank's legs, opening up the cap of the lube to slick up his fingers.

"I'm not done with you yet." Gerard's delivery of the words sounded displaced, the soft mumble vibrating in his throat, but it still evoked a moan from Frank who barely had the time to crane his neck to glance at him before Gerard was spreading Frank open, shoving his face between and lapping hotly at his hole, his tongue sliding inside almost as easy as his rigid finger. The sounds escaping Frank urged Gerard to continue sliding in his fingers beside his swirling tongue, stretching him thoroughly and continuing until all three fingers rhythmically moved inside Frank, his tongue tracing the glistening pink rim to elicit more needy noises tumbling from his boyfriend. He crooked his fingers into a familiar direction and the bow of Frank's spine proved he found what he searched for.

"Right fucking there. Keep going, _right there_." Frank breathlessly whined, flushing all across his skin and eagerly screwing himself back onto Gerard's crooked fingers. Gerard could feel the tender bundle of nerves underneath his fingertips and Frank's moans escalated each time he pushed back, shivers traveling from the top of his spine to his spread thighs. Gerard never yearned for something more, his cock throbbing and beginning to bead with precome with so little stimulation, turned on to every extreme by Frank's body and his sounds.

Gerard removed his fingers and earned a throaty protest from Frank. He slid the condom onto his dick and started slicking himself with lube, his hand gripping tightly around his hard cock curving up towards his stomach. Shocks of pleasure sprayed through his lower body and a groan came from deep within his chest.

"On your back. I want to see you when we do this." Gerard breathlessly commanded, more confident when it came to this heated affection. He wasn't sure why, but the satisfaction brewing in his groin couldn't be mistaken as Frank flipped over onto his back, spreading his legs wide and biting down harshly on his lower lip as he watched Gerard touch himself with heavy lidded eyes. Gerard tilted his head back, losing himself in the sensation of the slickness covering his cock, his tight fist moving up and down in a way that wasn't enough. He moaned breathlessly, shuddering, and Frank's answering sound reeled his attention in.

"C'mon, Gerard, I need this. I can't wait anymore." Frank whined out, his lips in a subtle pout as he opened his legs wider and ran his hands over his hips. His acrylic nails glowing neon pink were so obscene scraping gently across his soft pale skin, traveling over his chest and lower down again to tease the insides of his thighs. "Please. Fuck me, fuck me hard."

Gerard couldn't resist the beckoning call or the sheer beauty in Frank's traveling hands reaching between his legs to give his cock a reliving squeeze, a soft hiccup escaping him. Gerard situated between Frank's legs and grasped his thighs, pushing them back towards his chest so he was practically folded in half. Frank went with it without a complaint, his breath quickening. He was entirely exposed to Gerard, stretched and awaiting for his cock to slide inside.

"I'm going to do this slowly at first. I don't want to hurt you." Gerard pressed the tip of himself up against Frank's hole, applying the slightest bit of pressure causing Frank's hole to breach. He was enveloped in a tight heat clenching around his cock, enticingly attempting to drag him deeper inside, but Gerard gripped onto the splintering ropes of his self restraint, holding himself above Frank who hissed at the stretch. 

"Oh fuck. You feel huge." Frank huffed a broken laugh releasing a deep breath inside him, sharply gasping as Gerard slowly resumed once he began to accommodate to his size. Gerard watched Frank's face contort into an expression of pain ghosting the edges of pleasure, a noise rising high in his throat. 

"This isn't too much for you?" Gerard's arms trembled attempting not to pin Frank's hips onto the mattress and fuck him instinctively, driving deep and hard into his tight hole enveloping his cock to the base now that he sank all the way inside. 

"One thing that I'm not," Frank panted out, shutting his eyes tight and wrapping his legs lithely around Gerard's hips, "is fragile." He crossed his ankles at the small of Gerard's back and pushed him down, dragging him as deep as he could go, bringing out a deep moan from the both of them.

Gerard shut his eyes so tightly, sparks of light shattered through the darkness and twirled behind his lids. He could feel everything all the way down to his legs, waves of relentless heat churning in his lower stomach, strongest between his legs where he throbbed buried inside of Frank. His head fell into the crook of Frank's neck where his lips sought out the tender flesh there, nipping along the areas he received a response from if he grazed his teeth across them. He pulled his hips back and snapped back inside, Frank jolting underneath him with a whine. 

"Fuck yes, like that. I like it when it hurts a little bit." Frank arched his back, meeting Gerard's next experimental thrust bringing colorful lights to his vision yet again despite them being open. Frank's words provoked more excitement in Gerard and his fingers curled tightly around his hips. He couldn't restrain himself for much longer and Frank's demeanor gave off signs he didn't want him to. 

Gerard held Frank's slender hips as he properly began to snap his hips back and forth. Each time he sank all the way inside Frank's tight asshole again, the ringing in his ears increased and accompanied Frank's greedy noises pulsing right up against Gerard's ear. Breathless, Gerard pulled his head back to gaze down into Frank's eyes barely open through the onslaught on his body rising in pace with each movement. They glittered through the slit between his eyelids and a languid smile rose to his swollen lips when their eyes met, lips soon attaching to Gerard's and giving a filthy kiss searing Gerard on the inside. 

Moaning for all it was worth, Gerard grabbed Frank's thighs and pushed his legs back towards his chest the way he'd positioned them in the beginning. He tilted his hips and angled himself until Frank was quivering, a high sound falling from his lips each time Gerard brushed the spot inside of him he swore he'd memorize to make pleasure pulse deeply through Frank for every second they were together this way. 

"Keep going right there, don't fucking stop. Oh my god." Frank choked. He gripped the backs of his thighs and his fingers slipped across his skin, his thighs trembling as Gerard continued to pound into him at the same angle unraveling him in increments. 

In Gerard's mind, there was a chanting of _yes_ bouncing all over the place, pulling low moans from him each time he couldn't verbalize how he felt the way Frank had no hesitance in doing. He was in awe that he was fucking the most beautiful creature he'd laid eyes on, making him respond to his touch and his cock this way. Frank was writhing and leaking heavily underneath Gerard, pulling his hair to yank him into burning kisses bringing Gerard closer to the edge each time Frank's teeth grazer his lower lip and tugged at strands of his hair. The rich tingling sensation rapidly pooled into his groin and he was burning from the inside out. 

"Yes, yes, fuck me harder. Please, I wanna come." Frank whimper, pouting his lips against Gerard's as they brushed together in not quite a kiss. They breathed harshly together, their bodies rocking hard on the bed squeaking in protest underneath him. 

"Yeah. Anything you want." Gerard breathlessly complied. He pistoned his hips faster, driving in deeper, pushing against the spot making Frank's cock jerk and leak heavily between their rocking bodies. Frank cried out, reaching between them to wrap a tight hand around his cock. He jerked himself off quickly and his wet mouth fell open in a bliss, a sight encouraging Gerard to pound into him to chase that first beckoning call of his orgasm. 

They turned over on the bed, Gerard landing flat on his back. His cock slipped out of Frank in the process of their limbs carefully moving into a new position much to their displeasure. He was wet and curving towards his stomach, the tip an angry red fading down into soft pink down to his balls. Frank quickly straddled Gerard's hips, balancing himself by placing his hands on Gerard's pale chest. The tips of his acrylic nails lightly brushed Gerard's skin as Frank sank down onto Gerard's cock with ease, tossing his head back and exposing his throat to whimper. 

"That's it, oh fuck. Feels so good, baby. I love how you fuck me." Frank leaned over Gerard's body, sealing their lips together in a kiss constantly breaking as their noises shattered their rhythm. 

Gerard almost couldn't deal with Frank's lack of a filter. The filth of his words burned hotter in his blood than any other force ever had, spilling into his body and heightening the drive of his hips slamming up into Frank now that they'd gotten comfortable in their position. 

"I can't with your mouth." Gerard breathlessly chuckled, nearly choking on his tongue as Frank began bouncing himself harder on Gerard's cock, almost tumbling over as he desperately groped for his cock to stroke himself off above Gerard. 

"I can't help it, you feel so fucking good," Frank gasped, twisting his hand around himself in a way making Gerard throb all over. "Ah, _ah_ \- don't stop. God, don't stop, I'm so fucking close. Make me come. I need it so bad." 

Gerard fucked Frank as hard as he physically could, sweat breaking out across his flesh, and flashing signs of an approaching orgasm tensed his limbs. He only knew how to fuck Frank as he pleased, how to run his hands all across his perfect body and admire the way his fingers slipped across his rapidly bouncing hips because of the tips of his fingers grew clammy from the collecting heat about to cause an explosion within him. Frank's thin muscles rippled underneath his taut stomach and a flush colored his skin with a rosy tint shining through with a glow unmatched by even the most ethereal imagery Gerard came across in all of his years of living. Frank's dark hair was a flash of pitch in contrast to the creams and pinks of his skin, the hue of sunshine instilled into his flesh, and the quiver of his rippling body was uniquely his own, Gerard's sexual fixation in that moment. He was so beautiful it was nearly painful to gaze on for so long.

Frank came undone first. He practically shrieked as his body wildly trembled, collapsing on top of Gerard as he rode his cock through his orgasm just as eagerly to affect the intensity, soft lips brushing against Gerard's sensitive skin as he moved them around his noises of pleasure. He panted harshly, ropes of warm come splattering between them, his back arching in a perfect curve Gerard couldn't resist running his hands along. Gerard gasped and wrapped his arms around Frank, fucking him through it, his hips snapping up at a blinding pace. He threw his head back and his eyes tightly shut as he felt it, in every single cell thrashing inside of him, his body begging for his release to come. 

"Yes, keep fucking me. Come inside me. Make me feel it." Frank was still clenching tight around Gerard, shaking from the sensitivity slowly blooming. He didn't rest his hips; he kept pushing his body back onto Gerard's pulsing cock to draw his orgasm out of him. His dick was dripping with his own come, collecting hotly on Gerard's lower stomach. 

"Please, Frank, fuck. 'm close." Gerard mindlessly slurred, grabbing at Frank's hips harshly enough to leave colorful marks in his wake. 

"Come for me, sweetheart, I wanna see it." Frank moaned deeply, tangling his fingers into Gerard's hair. Their eyes met and Frank's gaze carried the heat of sex inside of them, glowing like his irises encapsulated all of the seasons and the essence of different variations of love and pleasure. His swollen lips opened as he moaned for Gerard, encouraging him to come in dozens of filthy ways stripping Gerard until he was prepared to snap. 

Gerard came at last, the crashing sensation bursting in his body making a long groan fall from his lips. Frank whimpered at the feeling of Gerard throbbing inside of him, dragging in and out through his experience. Gerard's body trembled and his blood quickened in his veins, his heartbeat pounding deafeningly inside his head. His back arched and his hands felt for Frank, holding his small body against him as the waves of heat channeled from the beginning to the end of his being. He panted for breath, his hips rocking slowly as he guided his body through the blissful avalanche he met. He hummed, drawing his lip between his teeth and biting down on it. His heavy eyelids slipped over his eyes and he took a moment to gather his breath, swaying through the remnants of his orgasm. 

Frank lifted himself off of Gerard's dick, making them both gasp at the different version of loss they felt, and flopped down beside Gerard on the bed. It bounced underneath them and soon settled just as their flaccid bodies did now that everything was beginning to reach the calm after an explosion. Their ragged breathing went in tandem and neither of them spoke for a few minutes, coming down from their intense highs. 

"I haven't felt this good in over a year." Frank broke the silence with an awed comment bringing Gerard down to earth. 

Gerard's eyes cracked open, sweeping over the ceiling with a blurry perspective. He turned his head and looked at Frank staring up at the ceiling, sweeping a hand over his sweaty forehead and smiling. 

"Really?" Gerard found it hard to believe Frank had a handful of partners in that length of time and neither of them managed to please him so intensely. 

"It's kind of hard finding someone so . . . attentive. And there's just something about you that no one else has." Frank flipped over onto his side with a languid smile with honesty peering through, pleasantly fucked out and glowing with an otherworldly beauty rendering Gerard speechless. Frank's fingers danced along Gerard's chest, his cheeks flushing as he approached the drizzles of come staining his skin. Gerard glanced down at it in turn and realized he needed to get up to wipe himself off and discard the used condom. He sighed heavily, getting up to do so and returning with the tissue box Frank kept. 

"I hope you're not just saying that to boost my ego." Gerard murmured, smiling halfways as he fell back onto the bed after they'd wiped themselves off and tossed the used tissues into the garbage. 

"Your ego needs boosting, but I'm telling you the truth." Frank propped himself up onto his elbow to stroke along Gerard's jaw, his smile oddly soft for their topic of conversation. "I pined for you for quite some time. It feels so good to have you like this." 

Gerard's heart swelled the way it did when Frank was stripped down to his most affectionate self, regardless of him frequently showing affection. This was another version of it that felt more intimate and Gerard knew this would connect them to something deeper it if continued to seep through. His happiness wasn't able to be helped when Frank gazed on at him with a smile so real, something no one else was allowed to see. 

"I still can't believe we're here. I just . . . I look at you and. Well. I can't really believe you're mine now." Gerard turned onto his side and Frank melted back down onto the pillows with him so their gazes linked together at the same level. Gerard's hand grazed Frank's hip, smoothing over the curve and tracing the line of his torso in a ghosting touch Frank shivered under. 

"You're way more than you give yourself credit for, sweetheart. You also have a magical dick." Frank playfully giggled, pressing his hand to his mouth to muffle the sound. Gerard smiled at the sound of his laughter, flushing at the blunt compliment. 

"I don't know if it's magical." 

"Maybe I should, you know, experiment with it a little more to see." 

"Mmm. Not right now. I'm exhausted." Gerard yawned, almost going to rub at his eyes until he remembered the flawless makeover Frank spent his time painting onto him. He lowered his hand and opened his eyes, catching Frank's pout. "You're seriously not fucked out?"

"Of course I am. And I'm sore. But, I like when it hurts a little." Frank teasingly smirked, bringing Gerard's hand to his mouth to lightly nip around his knuckles like a playful kitten. Gerard moved his hand from Frank's lip to curve it around his cheek instead, leaning in to kiss his tender lips swelled by the kisses.

"Later." Gerard whispered against Frank's mouth slightly parted against his own. 

"Mhm." Frank hummed in agreement, barely listening as he continued to slowly kiss Gerard's lips to the point where their naked skin pressed together and they held each other peacefully in the quietness of the dorm room, relishing in the heat of their bodies. 

"I'm really glad I told you I liked you when I was blackout drunk." Frank rolled their bodies over to rest on top of Gerard. He wasn't initiating anything sexual by it, he only rested there and gazed down at Gerard as if he was the most beautiful thing his eyes had met. Gerard knew it was impossible to earn the title when Frank brought on a new definition of perfection with his beauty. 

"So am I. I think we would be idiots running in circles if neither of us said something first." Gerard tucked Frank's long fringe behind his ear. 

"I would've done something about it. I wasn't going to let you get away." Frank poked Gerard's nose, dropping a kiss onto it after his finger departed. Gerard lifted his hand to cup his cheek, stroking along the flushed skin with his thumb. Frank turned his head and bit at his fingers, giggling as Gerard switched their positions to rest on top of him instead. 

"I'm not good with words. Not at all . . . but. You make me wish I was better at them." Gerard closed his eyes, resting his forehead against Frank's to make it easier for himself. "I really like you, Frankie. I just - I don't know. I still wonder why you picked me out of everyone you can have and have had." 

"G, stop that. I can't believe you don't know how fucking sweet and amazing you are." Frank tilted Gerard's face up and gave him no other choice than to flash his eyes open and meet his warm honey stare instilling the same pleasant heat into him. "You know how I gush about how cute you are? That's because you're so fucking adorable, and I love how you don't look at me like I'm a piece of meat. You actually wants to have talks with me and ask how I'm doing." 

"You're not a piece of meat." Gerard couldn't objectify Frank in any lifetime. 

"Some guys have really made me feel like I am. You - you're different. So different. I love that about you, I --" Frank sucked in a soft gasp after not breathing properly. He firmly pressed their lips together, wrapping his limbs around Gerard. "I'm falling in love you. I hope it's not too soon to say that, otherwise, I'd be making an idiot out of myself." 

It was the first time Gerard was given such a heartfelt confession reaching inside of his chest and wrapping around his sprinting heart like the warm embrace he could find in Frank's embrace. He felt it then, in Frank's nude body pressing into his, the heat radiating from his blushing face hovering closely. If this wasn't love, it was close enough to it, and although Gerard was horrific at coming up with words, he mustered the strength to release a breathy, "I might already love you, Frank." 

There was nothing Gerard needed to be proved to believe Frank chose him out of nothing but the growing love in his heart; it was present in the searing kiss Frank gifted to him after they exchanged their words and none other needed to be spoken.


End file.
